Between the Music
by Starcalista
Summary: Tsuchiura Ryoutaro and Hino Kahoko. 50 themes, 50 sentences, 50 stories. Need I say more?


**Disclaimer: **No own.

**A/N: **First La Corda D'Oro fic, if it can even be called a fic that is. Anyway, I wrote this for the 1sentence community in livejournal but since my claim hasn't been approved yet, I decided to just post this here first.

Anyway, the sentences focus on Tsuchiura Ryoutaro and Hino Kahoko. I've always loved the relationship between the two of them and I've always thought that the anime really lack scenes regarding them so I just decided to write this up since my notebook is too full to add another long fic. The sentences have no specific timeline and they don't go together so you can read them in any order you like, in fact some of them exists in various universes. Some are from Ryou's POV, some are from Kaho's, there's also some that is from other La Corda D'Oro characters POV. By the way, I didn't know the name of Ryou's friend in the soccer club so I just decided to name him 'Seiya'* if anyone's wondering who he is.

Before that, sorry if any grammar is messed up. I beta it but since English is not my first language... :3

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Between the Music<strong>

Author: Starcalista

Theme Set: Gamma

Pairing/Characters: Ryoutaro+Kahoko/TsuchiHino/RyouKaho, a little bit of LenKaho and KazuKaho, mentions of Shimizu, Shouko, Azuma, Amou, Mori, Ryou's mother, Ryou's best friend (Seiya)

_'He's always been friendly, worried about me, and at times, he's been seriously angry ~__this performance is just like Tsuchiura-kun,,straightforward and warm~I think I did my best to come this far because of what Tsuchiura-kun's been telling me'_

**#1 Ring**

As she stared at her right hand and thought back on their times together, she can't believe that this day is finally here ~ she tiptoed to meet her new husband halfway.

**#2 Hero**

When noone was there for her, when she had felt all alone, he came from the shadows ~ just like a knight in shining armor, there in her darkest time.

**#3 Memory**

As he saw her walking down the aisle, he couldn't help but remember all those times they had spent together since their high school days - the concours, the aftermath, their graduation and their college days - and he still couldn't believe that out of all her admirers, this beautiful, naïve, clumsy girl had chosen him, the best friend.

**#4 Box**

It was filled to the brim with music sheets, "Tsuchiura-kun, are all these really scores for the violin? Where did you get them all?"

**#5 Run**

He wants to get away from here, he wants to forget the past year of his life, but he knows that the scene he just witnessed will never be forgotten ~ Hino had been kissing Tsukimori.

**#6 Hurricane**

They were stuck in school, in the practice rooms because of the sudden change of weather and just decided to wait out the rain, but when there was a sudden blackout, Kahoko instinctively attached herself to the only person available ~ when the lights came back on a few minutes later, there was a distinct change in both their colourings.

**#7 Wings**

"You should believe in yourself more, don't let other people's words get you down," those were the words that became her wings and kept her afloat no matter what.

**#8 Cold**

He rarely gets sick – that she was certain, since not even after he occasionally walks home in the rain with only his small book bag as cover does he get sick – so when she heard that he hadn't been in school for a few days, she immediately cornered his best friend and demanded to know where he was; only to find out embarrassedly after almost choking him that Tsuchiura-kun was down with the flu.

**#9 Red**

"Why are you blushing anyway? It was just an accidental kiss..." ~ though even as he said that, Tsuchiura couldn't quite hide the red staining his own cheeks.

**#10 Drink**

"I love you,," Ryoutarou blurted, drunkenly ~ he could never hold his alcohol and the punch was spiked; the next day, the new couple found out that they have Hibiki Takuya, the school's notorious trouble maker to thank for that.

**#11 Midnight**

She looked gorgeous as she played her violin under the moonlight; but he was waken up from his reverie as the clock down the hall struck 12 times and remembered that there were still things he needed to prepare.

**#12 Temptation**

There are some lines - some boundaries that a friend should never cross, but being friends with Hino Kahoko, Ryoutarou has lost track of just how many times he has been tempted in breaking those very boundaries.

**#13 View**

Tsukimori Len had won, at least he thought he did, afterall Hino Kahoko had accepted to be his girlfriend ~ but how come everytime he sees Tsuchiura and Hino conversing it feels like he has lost?

**#14 Music**

He's handsome, kind, smart and athletic, but what she loves about him the most is his music ; she never gets tired watching him play and always wonders how a talented sportsman like he, could have fingers that can gracefully glide along the keys and produce a soothing melody.

**#15 Silk**

Kazuki had always wondered whether her hair was actually as soft as it appeared to be ~ which is why he always has a burst of jealousy (more than usual) when Tsuchiura can innocently pat her head.

**#16 Cover**

"Here, put this on," ~ Kahoko couldn't help but blush under the jacket that is too big on her as she felt the warm scent of Tsuchiura-kun engulf her.

**#17 Promise**

"Whenever you need help or someone to talk to, just come to me, okay? I'll always be here for you,"

**#18 Dream**

The concours were like a dream to her ~ the magic violin, the gorgeous music department students, and Tsuchiura-kun...~now though, her dreams has become her reality.

**#19 Candle**

"What did you wish for?" ~ "Tsuchiura-kun! I can't tell you that, or else it won't come true!"

**#20 Talent**

When Tsuchiura-kun kicked the winning goal, Kahoko couldn't deny that he was truly talented ~ though the talent that she loves the most would always be when he's in front of the piano.

**#21 Silence**

They were trapped in an elevator; and she desperately wants to break this awkward atmosphere between them ~ come on Kahoko, this is Tsuchiura-kun, you can usually tell him anything and everything and he won't mind, so why is it so hard to find something to speak about when we're trapped in this closed space?

**#22 Journey**

The concours had been a long and tiring journey, what with the rivalry and love triangles she hadn't realized at first, but looking back on it now, she couldn't help but be thankful to Lily for choosing her, since because of the concours she got to spend so much time with Tsuchiura-kun and got to know him so much better.

**#23 Fire**

He had always prided himself in always being able to keep a level head, but every time he saw Hino with one of the music department guys, especially that damn Tsukimori, he felt all the blood in him burn with jealousy.

**#24 Strength**

As long as she's happy, he'll be happy for her; despite the pain he'll always suffer every time he sees her together with Tsukimori.

**#25 Mask**

Fuyu'umi Shouko, despite what people may think about her, notices a lot of things; she notices that even though he spends most of his time asleep, Shimizu-kun can be really perceptive, she notices the way Hihara-senpai almost worships Hino-senpai (giggle); she notices that Azuma-senpai is really hiding his real self behind his 'pleasant mask'; she notices that Tsukimori-senpai actually has a gentle heart, especially from the way he treats Hino-senpai lately; and last but not least, she always notices the way Tsuchiura-senpai and Hino-senpai looks at each other when they think the other isn't looking.

**#26 Ice**

She doesn't understand what's happening ~ she should be happy that she and Tsukimori-kun are now together ~ but since then Tsuchiura-kun has been avoiding her and all she feels is this cold feeling inside.

**#27 Fall**

Every time she fell, he was always there to catch her, both literally and figuratively, and ironically it was that first time he caught her that, for the first time, she had felt herself falling for a guy.

**#28 Forgotten**

He had almost forgotton the feeling of performing in front of a large audience ~ thanks to Hino, though he was finally able to re-experienced it - this time without the feeling of wanting to die of embarassment.

**#29 Dance**

She was beautiful in that red ballgown and it didn't surprise him when Hihara-senpai and many other guys asked her to dance though she politely declined each one saying that she didn't know how; expecting the same answer when he asked he was pleasantly surprised when she reached for his hand shyly.

**#30 Body**

He felt himself warm as they danced, their bodies pressing against each other ~ he wish that time would freeze right now so he could be stuck with her forever in this moment in time..

**#31 Sacred**

Kahoko finds herself lost in the melody of the duet she and Tsuchiura-kun produces ~ opening her eyes a little, she smiles seeing the expresion on Tsuchiura-kun ~ this is really their moment.

**#32 Farewells**

"I guess this is goodbye," ~ "No, it's see you soon..."

**#33 World**

"Let's travel around the world, just the two of us ~ you with your violin and me with the piano?" He suggests, grinning from ear to ear.

**#34 Formal**

Even after years in the music industry, Hino Kahoko never got used to these formal events, which is why she was standing on the edge of the room quitely drinking her wine alone, observing all the others and tried to spot musicians whom she knew when on the corner of her sight she spotted a familiar figure and smiled ~ Tsuchiura-kun hasn't changed a bit ~ even looking a bit uncomfortable from the attention he's receiving, he still blends in with all the beautiful figures around him.

**#35 Fever**

Her son, Ryoutarou rarely gets sick, but when he does, many of his friends always comes and visits though most of them are usually boys so when a cute, red-haired girl suddenly visits when her boy has a fever, she'll recognize her anywhere.

**#36 Laugh**

"Tsuchiura-kun, are you alright?" ~ though even as she asked, she couldn't help but laugh.

**#37 Lies**

"I don't love Tsuchiura-kun, so please stop asking me that, Amou-san!" ~ Amou only smirked at Hino's blushing face, "You do know that you can't lie even if your life depended on it, right Hino-chan?"

**#38 Forever**

As she looks towards the man performing on stage weaving a beautiful melody with his elegant fingers, she knows that this man is the one she'll spend her whole life with ~ he is her love, forever.

**#39 Overwhelmed**

Tsuchiura-kun is Tsuchiura-kun; he's straightforward, gentle and warm ~ she has always love him since that day she saw him playing the piano, but out of all the girls that are pining for him, she couldn't believe that he had chosen to return her love when she's sure that most of them are a whole lot more beautiful than her.

**#40 Whisper**

Shimizu Keiichi wonders when Hino-senpai and Tsuchiura-senpai will stop dancing around each other, because anyone would realize their hidden feelings for each other if they just observe them when the two are whispering to each other like that ~ but then again Shouko-san did say that he was more perceptive than most.

**#41 Wait**

She didn't know how long he would be gone, all she knew is that she will wait for him, no matter how long it would take even if he never asked her to do that.

**#42 Talk**

"Hino, we need to talk..." and for a moment Kahoko was worried, hearing the grave tone of his voice.

**#43 Search**

'Where is he? Please don't let him be gone; Please, please, don't let me be too late...'

**#44 Hope**

There was some days he was certain that Hino would never choose him because he knows that compared to the music department guys, he's ordinary but everytime he hangs out with her, making jokes he couldn't help but hope ~ he knows hope is a dangerous thing.

**#45 Eclipse**

His expression was covered by the darkness caused by the eclipse, even so, Kahoko could still feel the warmth from his eyes enveloping her.

**#46 Gravity**

Tsuchiura-kun is going to board the plane, out of her life ~ only then did the gravity of the situation hit her ~ she might never see him again.

**#47 Highway**

"Ryou, slow down baka! This isn't the race track," Seiya* could only sigh in relief as they finally stopped in front of the hospital and shook his head, smiling when his best friend immediately jumped out of the car to find his wife.

**#48 Unknown**

They were both practising a duet for an upcoming recital when he had suddenly asked her to call him Ryou; until this day he still didn't know what prompted him to do it.

**#49 Lock**

Ever since his break up with Mori, his heart has been under a firm lock; he could never have guessed that the clumsy girl he had saved from falling down the stairs would be the key to open it.

**#50 Breath**

**"**Hey Hino, breath...you'll do fine, don't worry about it," Tsuchiura-kun's smile was what calmed her, as much as his words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** So what did you think? Which sentence did you like? Is there any sentence that doesn't make sense? Is the grammar alright? Well, basically what I'm trying to say is Please Review! ^o^ You'll really make my day. Though, please don't flame just because of the pairing…

~Star


End file.
